


Parenting Guidance Suggested

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Conflict, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Police Officer Original Percival Graves, Resolved Sexual Tension, Technically underage, babysitter credence, because that would be weird, but its ambiguous, but this is mostly a gradence fic, credence gets out of hell house, fast scorch, graves shushing during sex, mary lou can fuck off 5ever, minor kid fic, surprisingly no daddy kink, technically cop, the shush, there is minor babysitting lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy has to hire a babysitter for the days of the week he has his kiddos, but what he didn't plan on was becoming mildly infatuated with said babysitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> so this is my first venture into writing 'genderfluid' credence, very much inspired by a post i saw where it was a what if; mary lou had raised credence as a girl, because she could never imagine raising a boy or allowing a boy into the barebone household. obviously a very toxic and dangerous mindset, which i didnt like having my poor credence in, for long, so its merely to sort of explore the idea. also, when percy is unsure how to address credence, in his POV, he uses 'they/them/their' for pronouns.  
> please let me know what you think, and if i handled things ok. thanks!
> 
> the original babysitter to 'mr graves' post was written by second salemite with a female 'reader' POV so please keep that in mind.

It took a small moment for Credence to remember, that living so close by was the whole point, but by then, Mister Graves had already taken his arm, and was walking them both back out the garage door.

“But, I live just down the street…”

A finger, rather thick and rough with callouses, pressed to his lips, as the man’s eyes locked with Credence’s wide dark ones,

“Shh-hh, I think we both know you want a ride.”

The cool touch of leather on the back of his thighs was nice, and a good reminder of the fact that whatever Mister Graves did for the Police, it paid him well. There was a purr from the engine rather than the typical whine or roar, and as the car backed up, Mister Graves’ hand came to rest beside Credence’s shoulder on the back of the seat. He was ensuring he had a perfect view of the driveway, but leaning in to try and get another snatch of the smell of his cologne was also much easier when that occurred.

Once out of the driveway, the car pulled forward and started what felt like coasting down the street, and Credence glanced to Mister Graves, frowning slightly,

“Did I do something wrong, what you said earlier, I don’t understand…”

One of Mister Graves’ hands moved from the gearshift to slide onto his thigh, and instantly for half a second Credence forgot how to breathe.

“I mean, I’ve seen the way you look at me. Every night I come home and find you there, waiting for me, either in the kitchen, or in the living room, always working so hard on your homework. I think you’re lovely, and kind. The kids adore you.”

Credence blinked rapidly, feeling his throat close up as his heartbeat thudded in his ears, while Mister Graves’ hand shifted further up, mere inches away from his throbbing groin.

“Are you saying that you think I’m…”

He couldn’t bear to say the words. It wasn’t possible. A handsome and strong man like Mister Graves couldn’t see him for anything more than the gangly awkward teenager he was. Thin enough to pass as a girl with his hair long and on days when ma had forced him into a skirt, even long past puberty. Almost everyday, come to think of it, until he’d finally gotten brave enough to say no, and ended up kicked out. He’d had nowhere to go at first, until his former chemistry teacher had seen him at lunch the next day in school, looking as worn down and exhausted as ever, offered him a spare room, and said it would be for as long as he needed, no questions asked.

Credence hadn’t begun to be able to thank Mister Scamander enough. Now that it was almost senior year, he had colleges to worry about.

But none of that mattered.

That day he’d changed after school, from wearing a skirt he’d actually liked, to put on a pair of jeans that made him feel much more like, something he couldn’t name. The Graves boys had always asked to braid his hair when they got bored while watching tv, and he’d let them. They were three and four, they didn’t know to think it was different that he didn’t look nearly as masculine as their father.

“I’m saying you’re gorgeous, and I would like very, very much if you’d sit in my lap, and let me kiss you.”

Credence blinked again, and realized the car had come to a stop, one house down from Mister Scamander’s own, and Mister Graves was now staring at him, his palm still burning through his jeans, fingertips grazing his inner thigh.

“Mister Graves, you can’t want me, I’m not what you think…”

“Are you going to make me beg for you, Credence? Tell you about all the mornings in the shower I’ve thought about you, on your knees for me, all the times I thought about coming home and bending you over the kitchen counter, praying you’ll be quiet enough? Hmm?”

A click, and the man was undoing his seatbelt, then climbing out of the car, leaving Credence sitting there, frozen still.

Until his door opened also, and Mister Graves was reaching down, undoing his own buckle, and then tugging him out of the car, to his feet, standing on wobbly weak knees, just barely. Not for long, as the man pressed him against the back door, his firm body molding Credence’s to the still warm metal.

He could feel every inch of Mister Graves front, from the edge of his hip bone to the hard line of his cock, digging into Credence, then there was a thigh, nudging between his legs, and he almost swooned at the feel of the man’s leg against his cock.

He was trying not to think about how wrong it all was, but Mister Graves’ breath was hot against the side of his neck, and the man’s stubble tickled his skin as he whispered,

“Why shouldn’t I want you? Look at you. You’re beautiful.”

Leaning in those final inches, the man’s lips grazed his neck and up, up to his jawline and around, just shy of his own mouth, which was trembling as he tried to find the words, to explain why this wrong and forbidden thing _could_ not happen.

“Say something, please.”

Credence couldn’t think of anything, so he just shifted closer, and their lips met by accident, or design, he supposed.

Mister Graves groaned into the kiss, and thrust his hips closer, forcing Credence to grind down on his leg by proxy, and he swore nothing had ever felt so intoxicating.

He was drowning in sensation, and he barely came to enough to notice the man had put a hand to his face to cradle his cheek, while his other hand was gripping Credence’s waist, fingers curling up under the hem of his shirt, brushing against bare skin.

He was clutching desperately at the man’s own shirt, probably ruining it with wrinkles from his hands, and when Mister Graves pulled back for air, he found he was panting himself.

“Mister Graves, it’s past midnight. I need to get home, I have school tomorrow.”

Credence found the strength to say, before gulping down a lungful of air, and daring to look to the man, finding him watching steadily, before nodding.

“Of course, forgive me. You have no idea what you do to me, dear one. The boys will see you again? Same time tomorrow?”

Credence nodded, before biting his lip, and slowly letting go of the man’s shirt,

“I can be really quiet. I promise.”

He ran off before he could say anything more foolish, and felt his cheeks burning.

He missed the way Mister Graves’ eyes darkened and how he palmed himself through his jeans before getting back into his car and driving home.

 

*

 

Fragile and a bit skittish, Credence Barebone had not been Percy’s first choice of babysitter for his toddlers, Hector and John. He’d gotten reassigned to working the mid afternoon shifts and although appreciated the change in pay, had then become suddenly unable to retrieve his boys from their day care, which they attended while they were staying with him during his portions of the week, so there was a need for _someone_ to get them, walk them home, ensure they had dinner, and went to bed at a decent hour. The same could not be said for him, usually arriving home at ten, or sometimes eleven.

Hiring a high schooler to do the job wasn’t his idea, but Tina had recommended one of her boyfriend’s students. Newt taught the junior chemistry class, and apparently had an excellent hard working candidate who needed job experience and loved working with kids.

“He’s got two little sisters that he practically helped raise, so he’ll be great.”

Percy was skeptical at first, though he knew the boys would probably get along just fine with another boy, but how many high school aged boy’s chose babysitting as a first job?

Not many that he knew.

Tina had given him a look at that question, and told him to be nice when Credence came by to interview at the station. He’d walked in with a jaw that could cut diamonds and looked on the verge of tears, and Percy wondered if it had anything to do with what he was wearing. Some sort of lacy button up shirt, with a ruffled collar that might have been in fashion a few decades ago, but certainly had missed its time to go back on the rack, along with a black pair of pants that fell to mid ankle.

Oh.

Not pants.

It was a skirt.

Percy could almost hear Tina glaring at him, and he looked over to receive confirmation, that yes, she was virtually stabbing him with her eyes.

He cleared his throat and managed a smile, before holding out his hand to the… student.

“Credence?”

Those dark eyes looked to his hand first, then seemed to travel up the length of his arm before arriving at his face, and something seemed to make them relax just enough to hold out their hand and shake his, though his grip was the stronger of the two.

“H-hello sir... Mister Graves.”

Percy nodded, and Credence smiled just a tad back, lips a gentle pink shade, curving slightly, before turning down again, as he looked over to his desk, and coughed awkwardly again.

Credence’s hair was long, almost enough to be worn in a ponytail, and only enhanced Percy’s confusion. Was the kid a very boyish girl, or a boy who liked wearing girl’s clothing? He didn’t know how to ask without coming off like an asshole, so he remained silent for a tad longer, before he realized the kid was speaking to him.

“Did you need to ask me some questions? I don’t have very much job experience, I mowed a few lawns for some of my ma’s friends, but that was a few summers back.”

Percy blinked, and then looked back over to see the kid wringing their hands together, watching him somewhat nervously.

He cracked another smile,

“That’s okay. I understand you’ve got to start somewhere. Tina tells me you’re a straight A student, well on your way to having colleges flooding your mailbox with acceptances.”

The kid didn’t exactly come off like a junior on the verge of becoming a senior, and preparing to graduate in a year.

“Y-yes sir. I hope so sir. From your lips to God’s ears, as they say. Though I know I must remain humble.”

Percy bit back a laugh at that, but the kid seemed entirely earnest. Very religious, he supposed, or at least raised that way.

There had to be a mistake. Credence had to be a girl. No god fearing mother would let their son dress that way, and Percy had known plenty of awful god fearing people as well as decent ones. “When can you start?”

He found himself asking, instead of the other, more prying questions he’d intended.

Credence actually froze, and then gradually lifted their eyes to him,

“You actually want me?”

Percy’s own gaze skittered down and back up the length of the kid’s attire again, instead of feeling confused and curious, he was now considering if he should insist on ordering lunch for them both, while he had the kid there. They looked as if they hadn’t eaten a decent meal in days. The parental instincts to _‘nurture and protect’_ flared up, and Percy couldn’t stop himself,

“Of course yes. Do you have time to go get some food? There’s a diner right around the corner. They have great sandwiches.”

Sharp and pale cheekbones flushed with color,

“Oh no, thank you sir. I need to be getting home to start on my schoolwork, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, yeah. I gotcha. Well, uh, if you can report to the Koala Day Care Center by four tomorrow afternoon, I’ll have a lot less to worry about. The boys have a key, and the house is only a couple blocks down, so they’ll be able to direct you. Just in case, here’s my cell.”

Percy scribbled his number on a post it note, and handed it to Credence, who ducked their head and accepted it with a murmured ‘thank you.’

Once the kid had left his office, Tina was already hurrying inside and closing the door, hands on her hips, huffing a sigh.

“What did you do?”

Percy blinked over at her,

“Nothing. I hired… them.”

Tina quirked a brow,

“What?”

“Aren’t you happy? Isn’t that what you wanted? The true test will be the boys. They have the final say. If they don’t like tomorrow, I’ll still pay...Credence, but it’ll have been a trial run.”  
Tina pursed her lips,

“Percy, what are you stumbling over? Credence is a boy, er, a young man.”

“Okay…”

“He wears that sort of nonsense because his mother is fucking delusional. Says all men are evil.”

“Except cops right?”

Tina shrugged,

“I don’t know. All I know is, the second there’s a sign of foul play, bruises or anything, I’m going to have CPS on her ass so fast she won’t know which way’s up or down.”

Percy crossed his arms,

“Well, well, well, Goldstein, I never would have thought I’d see the day you held a grudge against someone you don’t even know.”

“Are you seriously making light of this?”

Percy sobered at once, and sat up straight in his chair,

“No, Tina, forgive me. You know me. I’m a dad. I want to make the world a better place for my children, just like everyone should. Don’t hesitate, if there’s some way you can improve that kid’s life.”

“I think a steady job is a start.”

Tina gave him a small smile, and he counted the day as a victory.

“Go on then, I know you need a lunch break. Tell the boys I said hi.”

Percy had been taking ‘lunch’ breaks at the time he needed to pick up Hector and John, for the last couple days, merely until he could find someone. It appeared, if all went well, he had.

*

 

Credence had started off the gig scared stiff, afraid he’d be rejected by the children outright. After all, how strange would it be to them, seeing some skinny pale skinned and dark haired person in blue and green plaid skirts and strange shirts waiting for them outside their preschool?

Not at all, it seemed.

Hector was two and full of questions, but nothing about Credence, merely the world. _‘Why was the sky blue, and sometimes orange? Did fish learn how to hold their breath?’_

John was three and didn’t talk much, but pulled very hard on whomever’s hand was in his, guiding them to where he wanted to be.

Together, they were an interesting pair to watch over, and Credence found himself losing his own voice from the three days out of the week he took care of the Graves boys, and read them to sleep at night.

Mister Graves came home most nights at ten or ten thirty on the dot, and paid Credence in crisp $5 bills. He hadn’t been sure what to charge, having never worked for pay before, but apparently Miss Tina had suggested to Mister Graves that it start at five dollars an hour, and go to ten for every hour past dark he had to stay.

The only reason being was that Credence didn’t like walking home in the dark, the several blocks away he lived. Mister Graves always offered to drive him, but Credence refused politely, because he did not want ma to see him coming home in such a nice car. She already suspected him of being a no good useless waste of space, no need to have her thinking he was a whore as well.

Junior year came and went, and by then Credence had saved nearly six hundred dollars, and kept it well hidden in his socks or in his schoolbag.

By the time he was beginning senior year, and no longer anywhere near ma, he had spent some of his money on new clothing, finally able to choose what he wanted to wear, but still had five hundred from continued work. All he needed now was a chance to find a car secondhand, and another job he could do on weekends. Mister Scamander’s older brother taught at the local community college, and was going to be in need of an assistant, so there was that. He’d also be able to earn credit as well as money, if he chose to work there or in the library.

The library would be more people he came in contact with, but the assisting job would be direct contact with fellow students. He wasn’t sure which was more terrifying.

However, all of that paled in comparison to the complete bombshell that had been dropped on him the day before, when, as always, unnecessarily but kindly, Mister Graves had asked to drive him home. He now lived slightly closer, but in the opposite direction, due to Mister Scamander’s place, and yet he had agreed, because… he didn’t really know. He’d been hypnotized by the man, and almost gotten caught staring at his jean clad ass.

Mister Graves wasn’t just handsome and a great father, he was one of the most incredible people Credence had ever met in his life. All because he needed a way to make money and had been far too nervous to dare approach any businesses who might know and report back to his ma.

Over many months, Credence hadn’t quite spent a lot of time with the man, but he’d seen enough in bits and pieces, heard about him through the eyes of his children, always good things, only minor complaints, like never enough ice cream or movies, and had decided that if he was older, and he had things figured out, he’d be able to fall in love with someone like Mister Graves very easily.

Unfortunately, life wasn’t perfect and things didn’t line up right.

But he still found himself getting nervous and shaky when the man was around him, whenever they happened to be alone, if the boys were asleep, or if god forbid, he’d accepted a ride home. So that had finally happened, and he still didn’t know how he was going to face the man, without turning bright red and practically stuttering through his words.

He didn’t understand why the man liked him, as in, thought about him _like that_ , the way he’d said it, without stumbling over a single thing, making eye contact the entire time, had made Credence feel more desired and aroused than he ever thought possible.

The next afternoon, walking up the day care center to collect the boys, Credence felt a bit like skipping himself, as Hector and John were wont to do on the walk home. He held one hand of their’s in each of his, and asked them about their day, which they gladly filled him in on.

“Apple juice and graham crackers for snack. No veggies. Daddy would be upset we had so much sugar.”

Credence smiled at John,

“It’s nice of you to be concerned for him, but I’m the one who’s going to be keeping you company while you’re bouncing off the walls.”

Hector piped up next,

“Daddy will say we had a sugar high. He said getting high is only for people in later school. Are you going to later school Cree?”

The boys called him ‘Cree,’ mainly to save time, and also because he enjoyed how Mister Graves was the only one who used his full name. Selfishly, he wondered if he’d be allowed to call the man by his first name, or if he preferred being called ‘sir.’

Dinner was a healthy variety, carrot sticks and chicken strips with plenty of barbeque sauce, which was just more sugar technically, and then Credence finally sat down to his math homework, while the boys crowded in front of the television.

He realized he’d been staring at the same set of problems for almost an hour when John came over to tug on his sleeve, his other little hand rubbing at his eyes as he yawned.

“Cree, I’m sleepy.”

“Oh, well then. It’s time to go brush your teeth.”

Credence gladly abandoned his homework in favor of herding the boys to their rooms to change and prepare for bed, before tucking them in and reading one story each of their choice.

By the time he returned to the living room to resume his work, he felt a familiar feeling of dread mixed with the heady sensation of butterflies swarming to life inside his stomach. It was almost ten now, Mister Graves was surely almost home, or at least on his way.

He couldn’t possibly hope to focus, not when every noise made him look up, and every footstep could have been the man’s. He’d been about to lay his head down on his arm, just for a moment, when the hum of the garage door opening startled him, and there was a familiar jangle of keys paired with footsteps.

He sat up straight and rubbed his hands down the front of his shirt, nothing fancy or pressed, just a red button up, which had paired easily with black pants. Mister Graves walked inside the kitchen and gently pushed the door shut, before turning around to see him, leaning against the bar countertop, and he smiled, making Credence’s stomach flip flop.

“Hi Mister Graves, welcome home.”

“How were they tonight? You said something about a sugar crash?”

Credence felt his cheeks heating with every step the man took, until he was standing right beside him at the bar, and there were no math books to hide behind. One of Mister Graves’ hands grazed over his arm, his fingers warm over Credence’s own perpetually chilled skin.

“Yes. They said they didn’t get a very nutritious snack today. I should have been more specific with my text. I don’t want you thinking _I_ did it.”

Mister Graves’ lips quirked halfway, and he tilted his head, somewhat thoughtful,

“You could always text me more than once you know.”

Credence drew in a shuddering breath, as the man’s hand lifted up to cup his face, a thumb rubbed over his cheek, making it even harder to focus.

“I didn’t want to bother you while you’re at work.”

Mister Graves was inches away now,

“It’s not a bother, hearing from you.”

Credence grew dizzy trying to focus on the man’s eyes and mouth so close to his own lips, and instead, closed his eyes and simply tried to stand still. His hands were fisted at his sides to keep from reaching out and grabbing the man, which he was very much tempted to do, so instead, as Mister Graves kissed him, he felt the man’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him flush to his front as possible, so that he could feel the heat from the man’s body making his knees weak.

“Is this okay? Do you still want a ride home?”

Credence kept his eyes closed tight, as if it would continue being more like a dream if he did so, and Mister Graves shifted back from his mouth to kiss along his neck, and hugged him a bit tighter as he remained silent. He was trying to think, and it was very challenging with what the man was doing.

“Yes, if you want... “

Mister Graves hummed into his skin, and pressed closer, nudging against Credence’s hips,

“I _want_ very much.”

 

*

 

Percy found himself shaking a bit as he got into the car, gripped the steering wheel, and then looked over at the click of the seatbelt as Credence strapped in.

“Mister Graves? Shouldn’t you open the garage before you start the car?”

Percy blinked, and then found himself choking on a laugh.

“I would. But I was actually hoping to ask if you’d like to join me in the back. Before we go anywhere.”

Credence frowned, two perfect brows meeting on his pale forehead in an adorable look of confusion.

“Aren’t you driving me home?”

Percy shook his head, before climbing back out of his seat, and moving to the back, then patting the seat beside him, he watched as Credence followed, still perplexed.

“It’s much easier to kiss you here, albeit still cramped.”

“Wha-?”

Percy couldn’t help it, he just needed to touch him, more, as much as possible, and the next thing he knew, after they started kissing again, Credence shifting closer, climbing into his lap properly, and straddling him with ease, so that he could brace his hands on the boy’s slim hips, and pull him down to grind over his aching cock if he wanted to.

He couldn’t help the hand that left a hip to rise up and tangle in the long silky hair, holding Credence as close as possible, deepening the kiss the second he let his tongue slide between those plush lips, and tasted a moan.

It shouldn’t have felt so right as it was so wrong, so why couldn’t he stop?

He broke away to kiss over that carved jaw, and down the arch of pale neck, all the while panting for breath, like he should have known better, shouldn’t be molesting his toddlers sweet babysitter, in the backseat of his car. He wasn’t the one in high school, Credence was.

Still, he didn’t do anything to stop himself, nothing at all, when he felt a slim fingered hand slip between their bodies, and the palm ground down over his cock, except bite his tongue to keep from groaning aloud.

“Can I touch you?”

Credence asked, his words a hushed whisper, even in the confines of the car, and Percy could only nod, mindlessly lost to a haze of bliss.

To say nothing of when Credence shuffled backwards, getting to his knees somehow, and _then_ undoing Percy’s jeans, and pulling out his cock, stroking it a couple times with a cool hand, and then the warm wetness of his lips and tongue grazed over the head, he swore he could taste blood from biting the inside his cheek.

“Fuck… you don’t have to do this.”

His mind was screaming at him to shut up, even as his hands were both moving to frame that gorgeous face and long mane of hair.

“I want to.”

Credence didn’t keep eye contact when he swallowed down around Percy’s length, but it was okay, because he let his head fall back onto the headrest, and simply pondered all his life choices that had led him there in the first place.

Letting a high school senior blow him in the back of his car, while his two little boys were hopefully sleeping in their rooms, a handful of feet away, behind one flimsy door.

But Credence wasn’t just anyone. He was the most brilliant and beautiful and bright spark of a person Percy had ever had the good fortune to know.

The last thing that the boy needed was some workaholic father dragging him down out of the sunshine. All rational thought fell by the wayside as Credence began to move, and his hand worked over the shaft, while he pulled back to lick and suck at the head of Percy’s cock, driving him insane and far too close far too quickly.

Then again, for months and months and _months_ all Percy had been able to do was take care of himself, because the only person he saw when he was hard, or when he closed his eyes at night, was Credence.

He tightened his fingers in Credence’s hair and tried to sound less than pathetic as he begged him to stop, but he didn’t quite get the words out, and he felt his hips bucking up almost unconsciously, pleasure buzzing through his veins.

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t what the kid deserved. Flowers and chocolates and shitty comedies and first dates with awkward hand holding and kisses outside a front door all flooded through Percy’s mind, flashing past in the few seconds before his orgasm, and he bit the back of his knuckles to keep quiet, heart pounding heavily in his chest.

He finally chanced a look down at Credence, who was now resting his cheek against Percy’s jean clad thigh, lips shiny from spit and some of his come, presumably.

“You… are amazing.”

Credence smiled somewhat dreamily and then blinked up at him,

“Thank you sir.”

Percy huffed a sigh,

“Mister Graves, sir, nonsense. Please, call me Percy. It’s the least you can do. Also, there should be a tip for this.”

“Don’t do it?”

Credence quipped, and slowly got back up, while Percy put his pants back together, and noticed once again, his hands were shaking.

“Now do you want to drive me home?”

Credence was asking, low and soft in his throat, whilst snuggling up against his side, and he turned to look at him, dark eyes shining in the minimal light from the garage.

“I should, but I don’t want to yet. I want to make you feel that good too.”

He was already sliding a hand over and down Credence’s waist, finding the front of his pants, and the bulge he could feel below the fabric made his heart skip a beat.

The way Credence’s breath caught at the contact was pretty damn sexy too.

“Please, Mister... - Percy, you…”

“...Would love to watch you fall apart.”

“Are you sure…?”

Percy hummed, and slowly undid the zipper and button, before sticking his hand inside Credence’s pants, and wrapping his fingers around the hot length, feeling how slick the head was already.

“Did that make you hard? Getting on your knees for me?”

Credence’s mouth was slack, but he nodded, as Percy leaned in to kiss him, somewhat messily, and he thumbed the slit of his cock, feeling as his hips jerked.

“Would you come over to see me sometime? This weekend I’m going to be all alone…”

He stroked a bit harder, testing to see if Credence liked it, even though it was a bit dry, despite the copious amounts of precum slicking the head.

“You want to see me? Outside of working?”

Credence seemed to squeak, but it might have been more due to Percy leaning close and kissing his neck with more teeth and tongue than lips, while he continued to pull on his cock.

“Very much so.”

“I think I’m...ungh...”

He shuddered against Percy, and his grip shifted as Credence’s cock pulsed into his hand, spilling wet warmth that demanded his attention. He withdrew his hand and brought two fingers to his mouth, watching how Credence’s eyes widened as he snuck a taste.

“ _Now_ I’ll drive you home.”

 

*

Credence didn’t exactly tell Newt why he was going out and going to be gone all night, but the red haired man did give him a knowing smile, and tell him to be careful. What was there to worry about? He’d already fallen for Mister Graves, handed over his heart and not even tried to yank it back… he was lost, gone, in love and still drowning in the knowledge that it would only end badly, indeed, when it came to an end.

It would be a glorious moment, residing in the man’s arms and between his legs and against those lips, but just that.

Credence dove in headfirst anyway.

He wore a treasured pair of white lace panties beneath his favorite pair of khakis, and paired it with an emerald button up shirt. He was probably overdressed for what was essentially a sleepover one night stand, but he didn’t care. He was desired so he dressed the part. He considered tying his hair back, but decided against it.

When he walked up to the Graves house and held out his hand to knock, his whole body seemed to tremble. The knocking seemed to echo around the neighborhood, and suddenly he wondered if people would see him and start to ask questions, wondering why he was there on a day there were no children to be cared for, what if Mister Graves didn’t answer, and he was left standing there like a fool in lo-

The door swung open, revealing the man himself, in a white shirt, probably cotton, and dark wash jeans, feet bare and hair tousled. Credence’s mouth went dry, and he could barely get a word out before the man spoke, handsome face forming a smile,

“Don’t you look nice? I feel like we should go somewhere, rather than let me attempt to woo you with home cooked steak.”

Credence was already shaking his head, but Mister Graves stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside, so that he could close the door behind him.

“No, it’s perfectly fine, I don’t want you going out of your way…”

Mister Graves’ hand was sliding around his wrist, gentle but firm, pulling him into his chest, before wrapping his arm over his shoulders, a quick kiss pressed to Credence’s cheek.

“Nonsense. You’re not here for a mere tumble in the sheets, dear one. I wanted you all to myself. You’re my guest. Now, what would you like to drink? I have everything in the way of adult beverages, and as you know, chocolate milk, orange juice, iced tea…”

He trailed off and led Credence to the kitchen, lacing their fingers together, and so he was helpless to follow the man, feeling his cheeks warm slightly from the murmured confession and reassurance.

“Just water is fine for right now.”

Mister Graves smiled again, and looked as if he was trying to wink.

“Okay then.”

He poured himself what looked like a tumbler of whiskey on the rocks, and then drew a glass of water for Credence, also over ice, in a tall glass so clear it almost looked invisible against the patterned marble of the counter.

“So, how was your week?”

The man coughed, and then took a long drink of his alcohol, before wincing and looking over to meet Credence’s curious gaze.

“Small talk eh? It was pretty good. Wednesday was a highlight for me, otherwise I just had work to occupy my time.”

Credence flushed pinker, as he realized the man was referring to their backseat activities.

“I’m glad sir.”

“Me too. You’ve no idea how nervous I was about tonight. I kept imagining you’d come to the door just to tell me you changed your mind, before running off again.”

Mister Graves’ tone bled earnestness, and he took another hasty drink of his whiskey before Credence could answer.

“I, uh, I probably _should_ have, but I really wanted to see you again too, like this, outside of _work_.”

Mister Graves stared into the bottom of his glass at the slowly melting ice cubes for a long minute, so that Credence had to gulp down some of his chilled water to help distract himself, and when the man finally set down his tumbler, and began to walk over to him, it was like the end of a babysitting gig all over again.

“Credence, you have no idea how delighted I am to hear that. I’ve become very fond of you.”

The man was crowding him against the counter, with the strong heat of his body, but Credence didn’t mind at all, in fact, he found himself listing closer, hoping the conversation would end with a kiss.

A hand was caressing his side, fingers curling underneath the fabric of his shirt, and making him jump when they made contact with his skin.

“How hungry are you?”

Mister Graves’ lips were flush at his neck, just below his ear, and Credence couldn’t hold back a shiver,

“Not very, not right now, sir.”

“Please, call me Percy.”

The man’s other hand was bracing on the side of his face, cupping his cheek as his lips dragged against his jaw and around to his mouth, finally kissing him with a desperate intensity that made Credence’s knees wobble. He tasted smoky and bittersweet from the liquor, and smelled of his usual intoxicating cologne. Credence wanted nothing more in that moment to jump into his arms, to allow himself to be carried off to the bedroom, damned propriety and polite conversations and staring at each other over dinner.

“What do you want?”

Mister Graves whispered, his voice husky, mouth worrying back down the other side of Credence’s neck, as both of his hands moved to grasp at his waist, before slipping under his shirt hem, splaying over his bare back.

Credence couldn’t think straight, mildly dizzy from sensory overload, and he could only gasp out one word,

“You.”

The man fairly growled, and hoisted him closer, right up against his chest, so that Credence had no choice but to wrap his legs around the man’s waist, pressing as close as possible, and Mister Graves groaned aloud, before kissing and nipping at his collarbone.

“Wonderful.”

Gravity shifted a handful of moments later, as Credence was dropped carelessly onto a plush bedspread, feeling breathless and too hot, as the man stared down at him with hungry eyes, and a quirk to his brow.

“May I?”

Credence was eyeing Mister Graves’ waistband, where his shirt had risen up as he’d been carrying him, and was revealing a bit of toned stomach. The man held up his hands, arms open wide, and grinned at him,

“If you want to undress me, I’m not going to argue.”

Credence sat up slowly, and moved closer so that he was kneeling on the bed, flush against Mister Graves, leaning close to kiss the man, as he reached down to begin undoing his jean button and zip.

“Thank…” a slow kiss, with a touch of his tongue over the man’s bottom lip, “you...” he pulled back to nudge against the man’s neck, and carefully licked the skin there before nipping it, startling Mister Graves into a gasp, as well as putting his hands over Credence’s fabric covered behind.

“No baby, _thank you_.”

The hands on his ass squeezed slightly, and he shivered again, feeling warmth begin to curl down his spine, centering towards his cock, hardening already against his silky underwear. He couldn’t wait for the man’s reaction to that.

Once he got Mister Graves’ jeans undone, the man stepped back to help get rid of them altogether, leaving only a pair of plain black briefs.

“Do I get a turn now?”

Mister Graves asked, low and raspy, and Credence nodded wordlessly, shifting back slightly to allow the man space to reach between their bodies, so that he could slowly begin unbuttoning his shirt.

With every bit of skin revealed, Mister Graves put his mouth lower and lower, until he was kissing right beside Credence’s navel, and forcing him to swallow around the desert that his throat had become again.

“You’re so beautiful… I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

Credence smiled shakily and put a hand on the man’s face, a timid imitation of the way he was always touched, and Mister Graves turned his head to press a kiss into his palm.

“Me either.”

The man smirked, and got back to his feet, only to nudge Credence back,

“Let me finish undressing you.”

He had almost forgotten about his choice of attire, and was only reminded by the way Mister Graves froze upon removing his pants completely, and the way his eyes locked onto Credence’s cock, straining against the white silk and lace.

“Holy fuck.”

Before he could say anything, or make excuses, Credence was crying out from the sensations of Mister Graves’ mouth on him, sucking at the head of his cock through the fabric, wetness seeping through it as the man’s tongue swirled over his length.

“F-u-u-u-ck…”

“God, I just want to eat you up.”

Mister Graves was nuzzling his cheek against Credence’s bare hip, thumbs hooking into the waistband of the silk, before tugging it down gently, letting his aching cock spring free to curve up into his stomach, smearing wetness there.

“Please…”

He didn’t know what he was asking for, but Mister Graves seemed to understand, as he set Credence’s final bit of clothing aside, and returned his mouth onto his cock, swallowing him down almost halfway in one swift move, making him arch his back, and fist the sheets beneath him to keep from messing up the man’s hair.

“Let me hear you baby.”

The man pulled back to murmur, before dipping lower, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin of Credence’s sack, and then a thumb was rubbing slow teasing circles against his rim, not quite pressing inside yet, but promising it would be next.

“God, fuck, P-percy, it feels so good.”

“I’m so glad.”

The man was putting his mouth right where his fingers were, slicking one with spit before carefully pushing it inside, while his other hand continued to stroke Credence’s length, constantly putting him in danger of coming any second. No one had ever touched him there, or like that, at least, not since the man had last jerked him off in his car.

But that had been so quick Credence had feared it was just a dream.

No chance of dreaming now, and in fact, would it hurt to check? Credence reached over to pinch himself, and yelped when Mister Graves curled a second finger inside of his hole next to the first, and his vision whited out, his cock twitched against the man’s palm, as he spilled over his chest.

“Oh fuck.”

“What was that about?”

Mister Graves was chuckling, as he kissed and licked his way back up Credence’s body, pausing to drag a hand obscenely through the mess on his skin, before meeting his eyes, brown almost swallowed up by black.

“I wasn’t sure it was real. I had to know.”

Mister Graves pouted slightly,

“You didn’t believe I wanted you?”

Credence shook his head, still fighting to breathe, and the man leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth, tasting still of whiskey and now bitter saltiness.

“You’re too hard on yourself baby. Why?”

“I’ve always felt… wrong. Since I first hit puberty and my foster mother couldn’t really keep up the lie, not without being, uh, untrue to her god.”

Mister Graves just stared at him, no longer in any sort of lust crazed rush, merely content to look and touch him, gently, _so_ gently, one hand stroking over his side, and the other caressing his face, pushing stray dark waves out of his eyes.

“You’re a good person Credence, no matter what she may have told you. You don’t need to conform to anything. I used to be, kind of close minded about that sort of thing, to be honest. Tina had to sort of box my ears to get me to see sense. It doesn’t matter what you are, as long as you’re true to yourself. God, that’s so cheesy.”

Mister Graves ducked his head down, nestling into the crook of Credence’s neck and shoulder, and he couldn’t help smiling.

“No Percy, it’s sweet. You’re a great dad, and I can see why it was so hard for you to delegate even a little bit of parenting out to a stranger, basically.”

Mister Graves laughed again, the sound vibrating into Credence’s body, making his skin tingle,

“You’re so goddamned charming, you know that? Promise though, you won’t talk too much about my kids when I’m half naked on top of you, hmm?”

Credence could feel himself blushing, and he stammered out an apology, which the man seemed to accept, if the way he ground his hips into his thighs was any indication.

“Now, I know since it’s your first, uh, time, you probably don’t want… that, but would you let me try something?”

Credence had no idea what the man was asking, but if it meant he wouldn’t have to fear any pain from losing his virginity, he was intrigued.

“Oka-a-ay.”

Mister Graves grinned as he pulled back, and shucked off his briefs, before shifting over to the bedside cabinet, pulling something out of a drawer, returning to kiss Credence lazily, while his hands stroked his thighs and gently nudged him over to lay on his side, back facing the man.

“Keep your legs together, straight as you can, all right?”

Credence nodded, somewhat breathless as he felt the naked skin of the man’s body brush against his own, as Mister Graves’ cock slick and hot was pressing between his thighs, whi;e one of the man’s hands splayed over his stomach, snapping his hips closer, like he was fucking into him, but not quite.

“P-percy…”

He wanted to say, it was okay, ‘he could do it for real,’ Credence wouldn’t protest, not if it felt good for the man.

Credence’s jaw dropped when the man’s hand drifted up his chest to pluck at one of his nipples, and the slow sweet drag of the man’s cock rubbed up against his own softened cock and sack, sending tingles down his spine.

“You’re doing so good baby.”

Mister Graves murmured, lips dragging against his shoulder, as he continued to mimic the way he’d probably like to be driving into Credence, fucking his thighs a bit harder, faster, all the while he tried to focus on keeping his legs tightly pressed together.

The man’s grasp on Credence’s chest moved down to his hip, and he could feel the way Mister Graves’ breath was quickening, he was close. He looked down to where the man’s cock slid in and out of his legs and was amazed to find he was hard again himself, but he’d not even noticed.

“Gonna come…”

Mister Graves whispered, just before he nipped at Credence’s neck, biting and sucking and then soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. The next thing out of the man’s lips was a moan, as he held still against Credence’s body, the man’s cock pulsing between his thighs.

Credence reached down to dip his fingers into the slippery mess on his skin, and then wrapped a hand around his own cock, squeezing his eyes shut, desperately chasing his own second wave of bliss.

“That’s it baby, go on…”

Mister Graves’ voice rasping in his ear was enough to bring him off on its own, without a single touch, but Credence still craved it, riding out his orgasm, coming into his palm as he felt the man pressed up against his back, thrusting his hips still, and fitting his hand over the one trembling on his cock.

“Gorgeous.”

“But I’m so filthy.”

Credence managed to protest, now feeling sticky, and rather cold, even as he remained in Mister Graves’ arms, naked and somewhat relaxed.

“Nonsense. I like seeing you like this. Besides, it just means we need to take a shower before we have dinner.”

The man was laughing again, and it made Credence smile, if a little reluctantly. He didn’t have to do anything as it turned out, for Mister Graves scooped him into his arms, and carried him into the bathroom, not even stopping to set him down, merely using one hand to open the door and step into the shower, before flicking on the water.

When it was warm enough, Credence was finally put to his feet again, but he didn’t go far, he remained in the man’s arms, and barely opened his eyes, especially since Mister Graves only seemed intent on taking care of him.

He even went so far as to dry him off, and then pass him one of his bathrobes, insisting it would be easier to just take that off before they went to bed. Credence didn’t stop blushing all throughout dinner, which was incredible. When he relented to have a glass of wine, Mister Graves smiled, and said,

“Good, you won’t make me drink alone anymore, I appreciate that.”

Another wink, and then Credence was glancing away, frightened to stare too long at the man, afraid that he, like the sun, would blind him.

Once curled back up in the man’s bed, Credence realized something. He didn’t know where he was going after college, but one thing was certain, he wanted to keep seeing Mister Graves. If it would even be possible.

“What’s going on up there?”

Mister Graves’ hand was on his face, stroking his cheek with such tenderness it made his eyes sting. Credence snuggled closer, and sighed,

“I just, I’m trying to think of how I can ask for what I want. I’m not used to having options.”

“What is it you want baby?”

“I meant what I said before, still. I just want you. Any way I can have you.” He took a deep breath, “If it’s just a fling, it’s okay. I understand that you probably don’t want-mmph”

Mister Graves had pressed two fingers to his lips, halting his rambling mid-thought, and he blinked up at the man, who was smiling,

“Dear one, I want whatever you will give me. I’m not the ideal uh, first, anything I guess, with the baggage I have.”

Credence licked his lips and by proxy, caught the tips of the man’s fingers with his tongue, before leaning up, shifting closer, so that their mouths were inches apart,

“You’re ideal to me, Percy.”

The kiss lasted long enough to rile Credence back up, so that he was rutting his hips onto the man’s thigh, rather than getting tired enough to hope to fall asleep in his arms, so that by the time any sleep was had, the sun was nearly up first.

 


End file.
